


Posting to Explain a Total of Two Sentences in Another Fic

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Painting Dreams [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: A knife is mentioned a few times, Characters might be ooc since I used this as a practice to figure out how to write them, Gosalyn picking on Drake, Minor Injuries, nothing too graphic is depicted though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Gosalyn is tired of watching Drake and Launchpad dance around a very important topic.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Painting Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118657
Kudos: 20





	Posting to Explain a Total of Two Sentences in Another Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, as the title says, I'm posting this to explain a total of two sentences in another fic that I'll be posting soon. Gotta decide if I wanna write/finish the last chapter before posting it or if I'll post the first chapter before finishing the fic. This didn't exactly fit the theme of the other fic, though it does explain somethings in the fic, so I'm posting it as its own little thing and connecting them, and a possible third story as a series!
> 
> This, along with the majority of the other fic were written in November. 
> 
> Thanks!!

Gosalyn sat on the roof. Her bow sitting by her side and her arrows stashed in the quiver that Drake had bought her. “You really don't have to do this,” she said as she watched Drake wrap a bandage around her lower arm.

“Of course I do. I have to be the responsible adult in this situation...that I got you into,” Drake said, muttering the last part.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. “I would have joined in on kicking that guy's butt myself. Don't think that you talking to Launchpad was the main reason I jumped him,” she said. She offered a small smile. “But, uh, maybe don't flirt while on the job okay.”

Drake stuttered. “Gosalyn!” He hissed. He glanced back to see Launchpad still distracted by keeping watch. He then looked back to the bandage on Gosalyn's arm. “Okay, maybe I was slightly flirting...”

“Oh yeah, totally. Just slightly. Not distracted enough that you didn't notice a dude with a knife,” Gosalyn said.

Drake sighed. “You're right. I should have been more on my guard,” he said. He finished tying the bandage. “Anyways! I think you're good now!”

Gosalyn smirked. “He did throw me to the side, perhaps my other arm is bruised!” She lifted her other arm. “Don't think you're getting out of this Darkwing. How about this, you ask Launchpad if he's free this Saturday. I can hang out with Dewey and his family and you two nerds go out to do something fun. Or sit around in the base and binge watch Darkwing Duck for the fiftieth time, I don't care. Do something together. Talk, take a break, relax. Maybe cook something up in a non-lethal kitchen or go out to eat, that might be a safer option.”

Drake scoffed at her as he pretended to look over her arm. “And you'll be fine for a day at the McDuck Manor?”

Gosalyn snorted. “Are you kidding? Dewey's cool and his brothers aren't too bad. Plus Webby also has a crossbow and a place set up to do target practice.”

Drake rolled his eyes. “I better ask Mr. McDuck first. The two of you together sound like trouble...”

“You met Dewey.”

“They're all trouble.”

Gosalyn brought her arm down and smirked up at Drake. “So you'll do it?”

Drake let out a sigh. “If Launchpad is free and Mr. McDuck doesn't mind having you over, then I'll hangout with Launchpad for the day...” he said.

“And you have to make it more special than your usual hangout days you've had in the past. Dress nicely, take him out for dinner, get to know if you want to go further with this crush. Got it,” Gosalyn said as she pointed at him.

Drake blushed. “Fine, I'll make it a little bit more special. Sheesh,” he said. “But its not going to be a date...yet.”

Gosalyn laughed. “Got it.” She jumped up, grabbed her cross bow, and ran over to Launchpad. “You see anything!”

Launchpad shook his head. “Probably wasn't a super villain, just some jerk trying to mug us. How is your arm?”

Gosalyn smiled. “Darkwing cleaned it and bandaged it up! Don't worry though, I won't give you as stern of a talking as I gave him. Watch your surroundings though,” she said.

Launchpad laughed. “Will do! Wouldn't want the coolest sidekick to get hurt again!”

“Darn right I'm the coolest!”


End file.
